Obliviate
by Katie Lennon
Summary: Muggle-born Cindra Paige is torn between two wonderful boys her first year at Hogwarts; Harry Potter...and Draco Malfoy.
1. Author's Note

uAuthor's Notebr  
Thought I'd write a general disclaimer and junk at the beginning here.iDisclaimer: Chamber of Secretsbr  
I didn't write Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Got it? Good.br  
One other thing though. In Chapter Seven I did quote the bit in the book from the duelling club meeting. Other than that, I wrote everything, though I based the ideas around CoS. iDisclaimer: Charactersbr  
The only characters I created are Cindra and her family, and Margo and Veronica, the Gryffindor first years mentioned in Chapter Six. The rest of the characters are property of JK Rowling, not me. How sad.iDisclaimer: Cindra's Poetrybr  
We all know that Cindra is a very good poet. *lol* So I must give credit where credit is due. The poem in Chapter Five is the song "Name" written by the Goo Goo Dolls. The poem in Chapter Six is the song "Emerald Eyes" written by Fleetwood Mac. bI did not write these!/b However, the poem at the end of Chapter Eight I did write. So don't steal it, or I shall have to set Fluffy on you. Also, the poem that Harry reads to Cindra in Chapter Eight was written by my lovely friend Emily. If you'd like to read the entire thing, email me, and I'll send it to you.br  
  
Blah blah blah, I hate disclaimers. If you have a problem with anything, contact me, and we can deal. Great! Now enjoy reading. For more information on this story, check out ;  
  
==*Katiebr  



	2. Introduction

br  
Cindra Paige closed the book with a sigh. She had read it all in one evening this time, and she still had another year to wait for the new one. She set uHarry Potter and the Philopher's Stone/u on her night stand and got up out of bed.br  
  
She yawned and hopped into her pajama pants and tee-shirt. Tomorrow was her eleventh birthday and she wasn't looking forward to it. Actually, she was somewhat hoping that her family had forgotten. She didn't want Muggle presents, birthday candles, and cake. She wanted to wear robes, cast spells, and play Quiddich. br  
  
But she wasn't a witch, and her Harry Potter world was all just a fantasy. So many of her days were spent sitting alone in her bedroom reading and writing stories of life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed almost worthless now.br  
  
The next morning she awoke with a start. Her younger sister Emily was running into her room. "Cindra! Cindra!" she cried.br  
  
"What?" Cindra replied groggily.br  
  
"Happy Birthday!" she yelled with glee.br  
  
"Oh," Cindra said solemnly. "Thank you."br  
  
Cindra put on her bathrobe and went slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. The post had arrived surprisingly early, and Cindra picked up the pile of letters that were sitting on the table. There were several bills for her parents, a birthday card from one of her relatives, and a yellowish envelope addressed to her in green ink. She recognised it immediatey and wondered what sort of trick someone might be playing on her.br  
  
She tore upen the evelope and took out the piece of parchment that was concealed inside. "Mum!" Cindra yelled excitedly.br  
  
Her mother came rushing in. "What is it?" Linda shoved the letter into her mother's hands. She read it and gave Cindra a puzzled look. "Is this some kind of a joke?"Br  
  
Cindra shrugged, but smiled widely. She looked down and read the letter again.iDear Miss Paige,br  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31./i  
Yours sincerely,font face="lucida handwriting"Minerva McGonagallbr  
Deputy Headmistressbr  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Cindra said with a twinkle in her eye. "It's all true! Harry Potter is REAL!" 


	3. Chapter One: Seeing is Believing

uChapter I: Seeing is Believingbr  
"I can't believe you acctually believe this stupid excuse for a prank, Marianne!" Linda heard her father yell at her mother.br  
  
After Cindra had recieved the Hogwarts letter, her mother had called her father into the room to see it as well. Her father had erupted into shouts of "this is so stupid!" and "it's just a prank!" immediately after he read it.br  
  
"What if it /u true?" Cindra had pleaded.br  
  
"You're not going either way. I don't want you with a bunch of role playing fantasy witches," her father replied coldly.br  
  
Tears were welling up in Cindra's eyes. "Some birthday this is!" she cried as she ran out of the room.br  
  
Once upstairs in her bedroom, Cindra sat on her bed clutching her letter and sobbing. After what seemed like an eternity, the yelling downstairs subsided. A few moments later she heard a soft knock on her door.br  
  
Her mother cautiously entered. Cindra rolled over onto her die and faced the wall, too upset to look at her mother. "Cindra..." her mother said sitting down on the edge of her bed. Linda did not answer. "Your father and I are doing this for your own good. It could all be a hoax, you could get hurt, or kidnapped..." she paused for a moment then said, " Do you understand?"br  
  
No answer.br  
  
"Honey," her mother cooed softly. "We're not doing this to be mean or for you to hate us."br  
  
Slowly, Cindra spoke up. "What if...what if we go to Diagon Alley? And if-if it's there, and it's realy, you'll let me go."br  
  
Her mother thought for a moment and said, "That sounds like a good compromise. I'll have to check with your father, so we'll see."br  
  
Cindra's eyes lit up. "Really?!" she embraced her mother who was now smiling as well.br  
  
After another ten minutes of convincing Linda's father, they had decided that the Paiges minus Emily would be taking a trip to London to check out this "Hogwarts hoax" as her father had put it, the next day.br  
  
The rest of Cindra's birthday was quite alright. She ate her Muggle cake with eleven candles, opened her Muggle presents, and all the while thought about how she, Cindra Paige, was going to be a witch.br  
  
The next morning didn't come soon enough. When her alarm finally woke her at eight o'clock, Cindra was thoroughly excited. She hopped out opf bed and into the shower. After her shower she put on her nicest blouse and uniform-looking pleated skirt. She tied her long blonde hair into a low ponytail, smiled at the mirror, and rushed downstairs.br  
  
Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Cindra poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and sat down next to her father. "G'morning dad...mum," she said between bites. They smiled and bid her good morning in return.br  
  
"When are we leaving?" Cindra asked impatiently as she spooned up the last of her cereal.br  
  
"I thought around ten would be good," her father said, looking up from the business section of the newspaper.br  
  
Cindra let out a sigh. It was only nine. She put her breakfast dishes in the sink and went upstairs to pack her things for the hour drive to London. She pulled out a bag that she had recieved the day before from her aunt. In it she put her paperback copy of uThe Philosopher's Stone/u, and a notebook full of Harry Potter drawings, stories, and notes on everything under the sun. She also included a selection of pens and pencils, and the 30 pounds she revieced for her birthday. She would exchange it for galleons at Gringotts later in the day.br  
  
"Cindra!" her mother called upstairs to her. "We're leaving in five minutes!" Linda dashed downstairs and out to the car.br  
  
After an hour of driving, her father announced that they were in London. Cindra directed him to where the Leaky Cauldron was supposed to be. As they tuened onto a dark street, Linda noticed a mysterious looking shop somewhat hidden by the flashy shops around it. Sure enough, there was a large sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron" above it.br  
  
Cindra's eyes widened. "See?! I told you!" she cried as her father parked alongside the road.br  
  
They entered the Leaky Cauldron, and Cindra confidently lead them to the bar where she explained to whom appeared to be Tom the innkeeper their situation. The wizard nodded and led them out back. He pulled out his wand, tapped the third brick to left above the trash bin, and the wall magically opened, revealing Diagon Alley. They thanked him and entered the underground wizard world.br  
  
"So," Cindra said a-matter-of-factly. "Am I going to Hogwarts?" 


	4. Chapter Two: Trouble in Shangri La

uChapter II: Trouble in Shangri-Labr  
The Paiges were astounded at this underground wizarding world. Even Cindra, who knew everything there was to know about Diagon Alley was in awe. She dragged her parents over to Gringotts, a wizard bank. Even the way JK Rowling described it was demeaning to the vastness of the actual building.br  
  
As they entered, her parents gave each other a look of "What the hell is THAT thing?", meaning the goblins. Cindra leaned over to her mother and whispered, "Those are goblins mum. Although they're rather rude, I they wont hurt you....I don't think."br  
  
They approached the counter slowly, and the goblin greeted them. Cindra politely told him that they needed to exchange their money. "How many pounds to a Galleon?" she asked.br  
  
"Five," the goblin said bluntly. Cindra looked down at his name tag. It read 'Griphook'. She smiled remembering Harry's visit to Gringotts the year before.br  
  
While Cindra had been daydreaming, her father had exchanged about two hundred pounds for galleons, sickles, and knuts. Cindra then exchanged her thirty pounds for a mere six galleons. It felt reassuring to have six pieces of wizard money in her pocket.br  
  
They processed to go to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occassions, the shop closest to Gringotts. "Hogwarts?" a woman who Cindra guessed was Madame Malkin asked her. Linda nodded and followed the woman to the back of the shop.br  
  
There was another girl back there standing on a stool, wearing robes much too long for her. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. "Hello," Cindra said to her. "Going to Hogwarts as well?"br  
  
The girl nodded. "I had no idea that any of this existed. My parents are both non-magic and as far as I know, no one else in our family was ever a wizard either."br  
  
"Yeah, I'm muggle-born too, just don't go flashing that fact around everywhere. There are some people who don't think Muggle-borns should be at Hogwarts."br  
  
The girl blushed a bit, and thanked her for the warning.br  
  
"I'm Cindra Paige," Cindra introduced herself.br  
  
"I'm Lindsey Harrison."br  
  
"Okay dear, you're done," Madame Malkin said to Cindra. She took off the robes, her parents paid for them, and they left the shop.br  
  
Next they went to Flourish and Blotts and bought all of the required books on her list. She also bought uHogwarts, A History/u and uQuiddich Through the Ages/u, she saw many more, but didn't particularly want to turn into Hermoine Granger.br  
  
After Flourish and Blotts came te Apothecary, then a shop that sold basic wizarding tools (cauldron, phials, gloves, telescope, scales, etc), and then Ollivanders. This was the part that Linda had really been looking forward to: getting her very own wand. "Which is your wand hand?" Mr Ollivander asked once they were in the shop. Cindra stuck out her right hand. he took out a tape measure and it began to measure her.br  
  
"Ok, try this one," Mr Ollivander said, opening a box. "Ebony, unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Just give it a wave."br  
  
Cindra felt quite foolish waving a wand around. Mr Ollivander took the wand from her and give her a different one. "Beechwood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, rather flexible."br  
  
Cindra waved this one as well. Nothing happened for the next three wands, until..."Here, try this one. Maple, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, a bit whippy. Go ahead--"br  
  
Cindra felt a tingling feeling go through her want as she picked up the wand from its box. She waved it, and sparks shot out from it, nearly hitting Mr Ollivander. "Ah! Here we go!" he exclaimed as he took the wand from Cindra and placed it back in its box. "What is your name by the way?"br  
  
"Cindra Paige," she said as her parents paid for the wand.br  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Paige," he said as another customer entered the shop.br  
  
Cindra recognised the girl as Lindsey, the girl she met in the robe shop. Cindra gave her a smile and then followed her parents out of the store.br  
  
"It's amazing, all of this," her mother said happily. "Ooh owls!" she exclaimed as they neared Eeylop's Owl Emporium.Br  
  
"Mum, can I have one?" Cindra asked hopefully. "The letter says I'm allowed to bring one. And it would be helpful for the mail."br  
  
"Yes! Of course!" her mother said, eyes wide as they entered the shop. Her father just grunted. Cindra couldn't tell if it was an annoyed grunt or an amused one.br  
  
The owl Cindra chose was a beautiful snowy female. Although it reminded her greatly of Hedwig, she bought her anyway. Now the question was, waht should she name her?br  
  
The Paiges spent another hour in Diagon Alley just looking in stores and eating food. Cindra wished that she would see someone from her book, but she knew it was rather early yet for school shopping.br  
  
On the ride home, Cindra read over half of uHogwarts, A History/u. She found it quite interesting. Once back in her bedroom, she finished that and started browing through uA Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration/u, one of her required books for class.br  
  
After a few hours had passed, she heard the telephone ring. "Cindra!" her mother called up the stairs to her. "It's Emma!" Cindra dropped her book and ran into her parents bedroom, picking up the phone.Br  
  
"Hello?" she said.br  
  
"Hey Cin!" Emma said cheerfully.br  
  
"You can hang up now mum," Cindra told her mother, and she did so. "So...what's up?"br  
  
"Oh, I've been trying to call you all day, but there's been no answer!"br  
  
"Sorry, we were in London today getting me some things for school." Cindra had already ruled out any idea of mentioning Hogwarts to her Muggle friends.br  
  
"School? Already?" Emma asked curiously.br  
  
"Oh- I was meaning to tell you. I'm transferring to a different school- a private one. I just got my acceptance letter yesterday."br  
  
"What?" Emma sounded extremely hurt.br  
  
"I'm really sorry. It's a boarding school- I'll be gone til June-"br  
  
"But-but you can't! What about me? I'll be all alone!"br  
  
"No you wont! You still have Daniel and Peter and Maggie and-"Br  
  
"But you're my best friend! It won't be the same. What kind of school i this anyway?"br  
  
"I-I can't tell you."br  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a SCHOOL! Nothing to be ashamed of."br  
  
"It's-it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry," Linda paused. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."br  
  
"No, I'm serious! We went to DIAGON ALLEY today! I bought and owl! And a wand!...Come on over and I'll show you!"br  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"br  
  
"YES EMMA! I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I had to tell you, you're my best friend."br  
  
"Best friends don't lie to each other."br  
  
"What are you talking about?"br  
  
"Why would you try to make me believe that Hogwarts was real?"br  
  
"Because it /i real Emma!"br  
  
"Best friends don't like to each other," Emma said in a quavering voice. Then there was a click, and Cindra heard a dial tone. 


	5. Chapter Three: Ginny Weasley

uChapter III: Ginny Weasleybr  
Cindra had never dreamed she would lose her best friend over this. The next morning Cindra wrote a letter to Emma and give it to her still unnamed owl to deliver.iDear Emma,br  
I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't realise you would get so upset. But, I am telling the truth. I mean, I am mailing you witht the owl mum bought me in Diagon Alley. Please forgive me?br  
Love, Cindrabr  
P.S. She doesn't have a name, any ideas?/i  
  
Later in the day, Cindra recieved a letter back.br  
How about br  
Have fun at "Hogwarts"!br  
  
"Two can play at this game," Cindra thought as she hastily scribble down a note in reply.iNo, how about br  
  
Later that night, Jealous/Liar returned home, but did not have a letter in reply from Emma. Cindra shrugged it off, and remembed that she was supposed to owl Hogwarts to tell them she was coming. She wrote a short but nice letter to Professor McGonogall and set it on her desk. She would let Jealous/Liar rest until tomorrow.hr  
  
September first couldn't have come slower. Cindra's last month at home was almost unbearable. Having no friends to speak of, her day consisted mainly of reading, reading, and more reading. She had pleaded with her parents to take her back to Diagon Alley so she could buy more books, but they had forced her to make due with the local Muggle library.br  
  
The drive to King's Cross Station was a bit unnerving. Cindra was feeling a mix of excitement and utter terror about going to a new school. This would be completely unlike anything she had ever done before. What if she wasn't good at it? What if they made a mistake and the letter was sent to her on accident? But no, that couldn't be possible.br  
  
Once at the station, her father asked which platform her train was leaving from. "Nine and three-quarters," she replied foolishly. Her parents gave her an inquisitive look, but followed her anyway.br  
  
She led them to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Ok," she explaimed calmly. "We have to just run at the wall, and we'll be on the platform." She knew her parents must have thought she was insane, but her younger sister Emily excitedly offered to go first.br  
  
"No, Cindra will go first," her mother said.br  
  
Cindra took at deep breath and pushed herself and her trolley thorugh the barrier. There was a large sign reading "Platform 9 3/4", and there was a larget steam engine bearing the name The Hogwarts Express. She had done it.br  
  
She was quickly joined by her sister, mother, and father. It was quarter to eleven now, and they still had a while before the train would leave. She quickly told her family that she was going to look for a seat on the train and that she would be right back.br  
  
The train was just as the book described it. Cindra found an empty compartment toward the back of the train. She set her trunk and bag down in it and ran back out to her family.br  
  
"Well dear," her mother said, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Have a great time! We'll write to you."br  
  
"Don't miss me too much!" Emily said proudly. "And tell me all about that Harry Potter kid." Cindra laughed at Emily's comment and gave her a hug.br  
  
It was her father's tune. "Well Cindra, I hope I made the right choice in letting you go here. Please, I don't want to get nasty letters saying that you've been acting up!" He smiled widely and wrapped Cindra up in a warm reassuring hug. "Have a great time honey."br  
  
After last minute hugs goodbye, Cindra left her family and ran back onto the train. The compartment was still empty and so Cindra just watched everyone outside of the train giving their last goodbyes to family. She looked desperately for who she thought could be Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, but saw neither.br  
  
There was a knock and the compartment door opened. A small girl with bright red hair and freckles appeared in the doorway. "Can I sit with you? All the other compartments are full."br  
  
"Yes, of course, go right ahead," Cindra said kindly.br  
  
"Thank you," the girl said as she dragged her thrunk into the compartment. "I was going to sit with my brother Ron and his friend Harry but I can't find them."br  
  
"Don't worry about it, my name's Cindra, Cindra Paige."br  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley."br  
  
"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Cindra asked cheerfully.br  
  
"Probably Gryffindor. My parents are all six of my brothers have been in Gryffindor."br  
  
"Wow, six brothers," Cindra said, trying to sound surprised, but she already knew quite a bit about Ginny Weasley.br  
  
"What about you?" Ginny asked.br  
  
"I don't know, I hope Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but I definitely don't want Hufflepuff or Slytherin."Br  
  
"No, definitely not."br  
  
"I was so surprised when I got my letter for Hogwarts. I mean, no one in my family is magic, and so it came as quite a shock."br  
  
"I can't even imagine," Ginny said with a laugh.br  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and two red-haired boys stuck their heads into the compartment. "Hey Ginny, know where Ron and Harry are?" one of them said.br  
  
"No, I couldn't find them," Ginny said dissappointedly.br  
  
"Oh," the other said. "Well we looked all over the train. Do you think they missed it?"br  
  
"I hope not!" Ginny said. Then she remembered Linda and said, "Fredm George, this is Cindra Paige."br  
  
"Hello," one of the twins said. "I'm George, this is Fred." He pointed to Fred. "We're Ginny's brothers."br  
  
All of a sudden a large blue something flew by the window. "What was that?" Fred said, rushing to the window. In the distance he could see what appeared to be a flying car. "Is that the Anglia?" He looked questioningly at George.  
  
"Ron!" they said in unison. 


	6. Chapter Four: Emerald Eyes

uChapter IV: Emerald Eyesbr  
  
"What really is the point of first years riding across the lake?" Cindra asked Ginny as they got into a boat.br  
  
Ginny shrugged and say down. They were quickly joined by a girl Cindra recognised as Lindsey, the girl she had met in the robe shop back in Diagon Alley.br  
  
"Hello," Lindsey said quietly.br  
  
Once they were across the lake and in the main foyer of the school, Cindra's heart began to beat wildly. She was acctually here. She was going to be a witch. She was terrified of the fate the Sorting Hat might give her.br  
  
Professor McGonagall instructed them to get into a line, and she led them into the Great Hall. Slowly, the first years began to be sorted into their houses.br  
  
"Creevy, Colin.br  
  
"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted.br  
  
There was then a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then...br  
  
"Harrison, Lindsey."br  
  
Lindsey approached the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. It quickly shouted "Slytherin!", seemingly to her satisfaction. Cindra's heart sank.br  
  
There proceeded to be another Gryffindor, Slytherin, two Ravenclaws and then...br  
  
"Paige, Cindra."br  
  
Cindra slowly walked up to the front. Her heart was now racing so fast she thought it would fly out of her chest. She placed th Sorting Hat on her head. There was no immediate answer. "Hmm...I see bravery, and intelligence, and clverness in you. Oh, better make it GRYFFINDOR!"br  
  
Cindra broke into a smile as the gryffindor table cheered loudly. She took a seat near Fred and George.br  
  
There were several more first years sorted, until last but not least...br  
  
"Weasley, Virginia."br  
  
Ginny walked briskly up and placed that hat nervously on her head. After a few moments debate it shouted, "Gryffindor!"br  
  
She jumped down and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Cindra.br  
  
"Congradulations Ginny," another red-haired boy with a large prefect "P" on his robes said. Cindra guessed this to be non other than Percy Weasley.br  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked once again.br  
  
Fred and George shrugged. "Probably got in trouble. I assume McGonagall caught them." Ginny sighed and Cindra knew that she was wishing Harry was there.br  
  
After the feast, Percy led the Gryffindors to Gryffindor tower. "Wattlebird," Percy said looking very important indeed. The portrait of the fat lady opened, revealing a hole in the wall. One by one, they all climbed through and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.br  
Cindra awoke suddenly to a rustling sound. She stirred and sat up in her bed. The sound persisted. She quietly pulled up the curtains around her four-poster and saw a light coming from Ginny Weasley's bed. From the shadows cast against the curtains, Ginny appeared to be writing in something.br  
  
Cindra glanced at her clock, seeing it was nearly four o'clock in the morning. She shrugged and lay back down. However, she couldn't get back to sleep. She lay thinking about Harry, and anxiously awaiting breakfast when she would get to have a civilised conversation with him (hopefully). When he and Ron had returned to the common room about a half hour after the feast, they were combarded with congratulations on "making Hogwarts history". After bathing in their glory for a moment, they rushed to their dormitory, followed by Seamus, Dean, and Neville. She hardly got a chance to even look at Harry, let alone talk to him!br  
Breakfast that morning turned out to be quite different than she epected. After Cindra finally fell asleep around a quarter after five, she'd had a horrible dream. She was at breakfast and was sitting somehow between Ginny and Hermoine. Harry was directly across from Ginny, and Ron next to him, directly across from Cindra. Ginny was making feeble attempts at flirting with Harry. They were in vain, however, because Harry's beautiful emerald eyes kept returning Cindra's loving gaze. It was odd because Cindra would look away everytime she and Harry made eye contact. Ginny was pretending not to notice any of this, but it was evident in her voice that she was getting extremely annoyed at Cindra. Eventually, she just got up and left the table. In her fury, she dropped something. It looked like a diary. Cindra picked it up, and the book began screaming. She dropped it and it burst into flames. The smoke formed into the shape of a skull.br  
  
She awoke again out of breath at seven o'clock. She got out of bed, dressed, and went into the common room. Ginny was lingering by the door. "Hi," she said quietly. br  
  
Ginny proceeded to follow Cindra out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall. Amazingly enough, there were empty sports next to Hermoine, and Crindra was seated staring Ron Weasley in the face. She glanced ove and saw Harry, and her heart skipped a beat.br  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said.br  
  
Ginny blushed and smiled weakly. "Hi," she said.br  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked Cindra.br  
  
"I'm Cindra Paige," she said, glancing again at Harry.br  
  
"Of course /u wouldn't know that," Hermoine cut in. "Since you decided to fly an enchanted car to school and miss the sorting ceremony!"br  
  
Ron's ears went crimson, and Harry grinned. Hermoine frowned.br  
  
"Hi Cindra, nice to meet you," Harry said kindly. Cindra's heart fluttered.br  
  
Cindra decided she would be completely ignorant and said, "You know, you shouldn't just assume everyone knows your name Harry Potter. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can be rude."br  
  
Ron cracked up. "Ooh, Harry!"br  
  
"S-sorry," Harry said.br  
  
Cindra smiled smugly. "Anyway, nice to meet you too."br  
  
After breakfast, Cindra bid Harry farewell. "Good bye Mr. I'm-too-famous-to-be-polite!"br  
  
Harry blushed, but then leaned over to Ron and whispered what Cindra heard to be "I like her."br  
  
Overjoyed, Cindra skipped off to her first class of the year, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Good thing she'd already read the book.br 


	7. Chapter Five: The Letter

uChapter V: The Letterbr  
  
The class started with roll call. Cindra was seated next to Ginny, but Ginny did not seem to be acknowledging her existance.br  
Today Professor McGonagall attempted to teach them how to turn a match into a needle. This was much without success. When finally someone did get it, it turned out to be Cindra. After winning five points for Gryffindor, she also won an unpleasat scowl from Ginny.br  
The next class was potions with the Slytherines. "Of course," Cindra though. "We have to get stuck with them /u Snape at the same time!" This class was as clode to hell as you could get at Hogwarts.br  
The day processed with Charms (which was rather interesting considering how Professir Flitwick was the ugliest person she'd ever seen!) After Charms was lunch; what she'd been looking forward to. This time she was seated across from Harry, and Ginny was stuck looking at Seamus Finnigan, another 2nd year.br  
"So," Harry said, looking straight at Cindra."Do you like Hogwarts?"br  
"Oh, I love it!" Cindra gushed. "Except I have potions with the Slytherins."br  
She saw Harry cringe. "Oh so do I. Snape totally favours them over us."br  
"Naturally," Cindra said. "I wish McGonagall favoured us."br  
"So do I." Harry laughed.br  
The next couple of months passed quickly, and before Cindra knew it, it was Halloween. That morning she had finally gained composure to send Harry a letter, telling him about how much she liked him. Unfortunately, she didn't have quite enough courage bravery to sign the letter. But what she had written was enough to keep Harry questioning for a while.iDear Harry,br  
I wrote this for you and have finally been brabe enough to send it.br  
And even though the moment passed me by br  
I still can't turn away br  
Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose br  
Got tossed along the way br  
And letters that you never meant to send br  
Get lost or thrown awaybr  
  
And now we're grown up orphans br  
That never knew their names br  
We don't belong to no one br  
That's a shamebr  
But if you could hide beside me br  
Maybe for a while br  
And I won't tell no one your namebr  
  
Scars are souvenirs you never losebr  
The past is never far br  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out therebr  
Did you get to be a star br  
And don't it make you sad to know that lifebr  
Is more than who we arebr  
  
You grew up way too fast br  
And now there's nothing to believebr  
And reruns all become our history br  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radiobr  
And I won't tell no one your name br  
And I won't tell them your namebr  
  
I think about you all the time br  
But I don't need the same br  
It's lonely where you are come back downbr  
And I won't tell them your namebr  
Love Always...br  
  
At breakfast as the owls began to fly overhead, Linda though she was going to be sick. A letter dropped into Harry's lap, which surprised Harry, considering how he never recieved mail.br  
"Who's it from Harry?" Ron said, trying to read the note over Harry's shouder. Harry however was making it very diffucult. he read it slowly, Linda watched his emerald eyes dancing across the page, getting wider as he moved on.br  
Harry turned a sort of reddish pink colour and glanced over at Ginny who looked perfectly normal. He handed the letter to Hermoine. She read it quickly and then looked up at Harry.br  
"That's beautiful," she said.br  
Harry nodded. "If only I knew who wrote it."br  
Ron was getting very anxious by now, and grabbed the letter from Hermoine. "Bloody hell Harry!" he exclaimed, throwing the letter into Harry's lap. "That's just creepy!"br  
"Well I think it's wonderful," Harry said sternly as he got up and left the Great Hall.br  
"Ron, that wasn't very nice," Hermoine said.br  
"Well, it's probably rom my sister. That's just gross!" Ron said in a hushed tone, not wanting Ginny to hear.br  
"I don't think Ginny wrote that," Hermoine said, quiet enough so that Cindra had to strain her ears to hear. "I think Cindra did." 


	8. Chapter Six: Discovery

uChapter VI: Discoverybr  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine weren't at the Halloween feast tha night. Cindra remembered them mentioning something about Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party.br  
Ginny, however, was also not present. Cindra hoped that she was not with them. This was rude, she knew that, but she was getting fed up with Ginny's Harry obsession.br  
The feast was quite boring without any of her friends there. She talked little with Fred, George, and Lee, but she did feel like somewhat of an intrusion on them.br  
After it was over, she walked back to Gryffindor tower and retired to her dormitory. She really was not in any mood to be around other people. She drew the curtains of her four poster, and took out a roll od parchment and a quill and began to write.iDear Harry,br  
I saw you open my letter today. Did it completely freak you out? Or idd you secretly like it? Please send a letter back with this owl. She'll know how to get it to me. Here's another poem I wrote for you.br  
You don't know what he means to mebr  
He's a heart that beats close to mebr  
And gettin' back to the way I feelbr  
His honest word is my only real thingbr  
When he comes to me then I feel finebr  
And I'm not afraid but so gratifiedbr  
Emerald eyes is a mysterybr  
Starin' through to the heart of mebr  
  
Find, emerald eyes in the nightbr  
Gleamin' shiny and brightbr  
As if covered with silverbr  
He's still a mystery to mebr  
The way he sails away slowbr  
Makes your day to day life easybr  
  
Emerald eyes is a mysterybr  
He's my place of serenitybr  
And gettin' back to the way I feelbr  
His honest word is my only real thingbr  
Only an honest word, maybe a sky reportbr  
Could be a weather bird it was so close to mebr  
Emerald eyes is a mysterybr  
He's my place of serenitybr  
I love your eyes, Harry.br  
Love Always.../i  
  
As Cindra was folding the letter, she heard commotion coming from the Common Room. She curiously got out of bed and wandered down into the chaotic mess. Percy was trying his hardest to quiet them down, but even he looked frightened.br  
"What's going on?" Linda asked Veronic, another first year.br  
"After the feast everyone found a message on the wall right outside that said 'The Chamber of something has been opened.' I don't remember exactly."br  
"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Margo, another first year said softly.br  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cindra asked, suddenly wishing she had been there.br  
"I don't know-but it was written in blood," Margo said.br  
"Oh, wow," Cindra said as she sank down into a nearby armchair.br  
"Filch's cat was petrified, it was hanging by the message," Margo said as she and Veronica joined Cindra in chairs on either side of hers.br  
Cindra gave a slight laugh, "Mrs Norris? Alright!"br  
"Everyone thinks Harry Potter did it," Veronica spoke up.br  
"What?" Cindra looked surprised.br  
"He was right there, at the scene of the crime," Margo jumped in.br  
"Innocent until proven guilty," Cindra said bluntly.br  
It was nearly midnight and Cindra was ready to go to bed, but just then Harry, Ron, and Hermoine entered the common room. There was another surge of commotion and then Cindra recieved a "Hi Cindra! Sorry we weren't at the feast," from Harry, that generally brightened everything.br  
"Oh, you're trying to make up for your rudeness the first day, huh?" Cindra retorted.br  
"Yep, that's right," Harry smirked.br  
"Well I forgive you, but just this once."br  
"Great," harry smiled and say down in one of the chairs her and the other two first year had previously sat in. Cindra cautiously sat down next to him. "So, you heard about Filch's cat, I assume." Cindra nodded. "I didn't see your face in the crowd of people when it was discovered," Harry said.br  
"That's because I was up in my dormitory writing-uh-an essay-for Transfiguration," Cindra said fakely. She was such a bad liar.br  
"Oh, alright," Harry said. "I abandon you, so you work on homework instead."br  
Cindra laughed. "That's right!"br  
"Uh, Cindra, do you think you'd like to study with me in the library tomorrow?" he said nervously. "I know we're in different years, but maybe I can help you or--"br  
"Sure Harry!" Cindra said, cutting him off before he embarrassed himself more. "That'd be great."br  
"Oh, alright," Harry sand back into his chair. "After dinner then? I'll meet you in here."br  
"Ok," Cindra said cheerfully. She glanced at the clock, it was nearly one now, and she suddenly realised how tired she was. "Well, I should be getting off to bed."br  
"Yeah, me too," Harry yawned.br  
They rose from their chairs and went their separate ways to their dormitories.br  
The next morning came too soon for Cindra. She was extremely excited but also very nervous. The day passed by slowly, ever Charms, her favourite class, was boring. She recieved glares from Ginny all day, as well as a constant but unsure smile from Harry.br  
By the time dinner came, Cindra was beyond anxious. She was downright terrified. Yes, she knew he was just a twelve year old boy who wanted to spend time wit her, but he was also Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter who defeated Lord Voldemort! That was quite astounding if she said so herself.br  
She left dinner early and rushed up to her dormitory. She brushed her hair and teeth, gathered her books and went back to the common room. She sat down where Harry had instructed her and opened up uFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/u, the book she had just been sent by her parents. After several minutes, a nervous looking Harry entered through the portait hole.br  
Cindra honestly didn't understand why he was so nervous. She was, after all, simply an eleven year old girl who happened to have a very large crush on him. Harry walked over to Cindra and gave her a smile. "Hello," he said. "Just let me get my books and then we can go." Linda nodded and Harry rushed up to his dormitory.br  
Several moments later, Cindra and Harry were entering the library. They passes by a table of first years and Harry led her to a table against the bookshelves toward the back of the library. "Is this alright?" Harry asked. Cindra said it was find, and they say down. "So what do you have for homework."br  
"Well, I have an essay form Transfiguration, and I need to study the ingredients to all the potions we've learned this year."br  
"Hmm...sounds fun," Harry said sarcastically.br  
Cindra laughed. "Oh yeah."br  
"You want help with the essay?" Harry offered.br  
"You can help if you want...I don't really need it..." McGonagall had asked Cindra if she wanted to move up to third year Transfiguration, but she turned down the offer, not wanting to turn into another Hermoine Granger.br  
As they continued to work, Harry's hand slowly found its way into Cindra's. Cindra looked up at Harry, completely surprised, but sher smile told him that it was alright.br  
As Harry and Cindra gathered their books to return to Gryffindor tower several hours later. As they reached the portrait hole, a book she was carrying dropped open on the floor. Harry reached down to pick it up, and Linda's hear bagan to race. It was her poetry journal.br  
He glanced down at it, and his eyes got wide. He picked up the journal which had been open to one of the poems Cindra sent to Harry. "You write beautiful poetry," he said as he handed the journal back to Cindra and turned to go to his dormitory.br 


	9. Chapter Seven: Serpensortia

uChapter VII: Serpensortia!br  
  
"So, are you going to join the duelling club?" Ron asked Cindra at lunch a few weeks after Halloween.br  
Cindra shrugged. "I don't know, I can't stand Professor Lockhart!"br  
Hermoine looked disgusted. "And why not? He's a very brave and accomplished wizard!"br  
"He's an arrogant fool if you ask me," Cindra muttered to Ron and Harry.br  
They laughed, and Hermoine just scowled. "You should atleast come to learn something," Hermoine said bluntly.br  
That afternoon, about two or three hundred Hogwarts student were gathered around a playform for the first Duelling Club meeting. br  
"Good afternoon students," Professor Lockhart said proudly. He proceeded to introduce his "assistant", Professor Snape. They began to demonstrate a duel, which Lockhart poorly lost. He then asked for the students to pair up and try to duel. It ended up that Harry and Malfoy were stuck together.br  
This didn't go too well, and Lockhart decided to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells first. However, he picked Harry and Malfoy as his volunteer pair.br  
"Three--two--one--go!" he shouted.br  
Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"br  
The end of his hand exploded. Harry watched, agast, as a long black snake shout out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing thef loor.br  
"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..."br  
"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.br  
Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously--inexplicably--the snake slimped tot he floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.br  
He looked up at Justing, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful -- but certainly not angry or scared.br  
"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.br  
Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and clculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. br  
"I don't understand, what did I do?!" Harry asked as they ran back to the common room.br  
"You never told /u you were a Parselmouth!" Ron said in amazement.br  
"A Parsel-what?" Cindra and Harry said in unison.br  
"You can talk to snakes, Harry!" Hermoine said.br  
"Well, I know that--I accidently set one on my cousin at the zoo once," Harry said. He noticed the concern on Hermoine and Ron's faces. "You heard me--I told the snake to back off of Justin."br  
"We heard you speaking Parseltounge, Harry!" Ron said.br  
"What? How can I speak another language without knowing I can?" Harry asked in condusion.br  
"I don't know...But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something," Ron said vaugely.br  
"And now everyone's going to think /u the heir of Slytherin!" Hermoine cried.br  
"But--" Harry protested.br  
"Hermoine interrupted him. "Salazar Slytherin could speak Parsel touge too, Harry, that's why Slytherin's symbol is a serpent."br  
"But I cant--I'm no."br  
"We know that," Cindra said suddenly. "But the rest of the school doesn't.br  
Harry was sudeenly dreading seeing the faces of his peers again.br  
In the library that evening, Harry was having trouble concentrating. He and Cindra were having their usual study session, but Hary seemed extremely distracted. Linda noticed that students from the surrounding tables kept looking over at them and then turning away quickly, as if they were frightened.br  
After a few more minutes, harry stood up. "I can't take this," he whispered to Cindra, Hermoine, and Ron. "I'll see you back in the common room."br  
They all nodded at Harry, and then went back to work. It was then that Cindra noticed Ginny. She was sitting a ways down the long table, separated from her peets, and was avidly writing in something. Cindra continued to watch her, and she appeared to be crying softly.br  
Cindra rose and walked over the where Ginny was sitting. "Would you like some company?" she asked kindly.br  
Ginny was surprised and quickly wiped away her tears. "Now thanks, Cindra," she said bluntly. "I'm fine."br  
"Oh," Cindra said dissappointedly. "Are you sure?"br  
Ginny nodded and looked back down at the book she was writing in. It appeared to be blank. Cindra shrugged and rejoined Ron and Hermoine at the other end of the table.br  
The days went on, and the first Quiddich match of the season come closer. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quiddich captain was convinced they would win. Although the match was against Slytherin, half the school was afraid Harry would petrify them if they came anywhere near him.br  
The day of the match, Gryffindor house was abuzz. At breakfast Harry hardly ate anything no matter how much Cindra pleaded with him. Within an hour, the whole school was seating in the stands of the Quiddich field.br  
The game was going well until one of the blugers began chasing after Harry. "Looks like we've gota rouge bluger out there!" Lee yelled. He was doing the commentary as usual.br  
As Harry was trying to dodge the bluger, he saw a glint of gold just below him. He dove after the Snitch, Malfoy, Slytherin's new seeker, at his tail. The Snitch flew under the stands and the seekers flew in after it. The rest of the platers stopped to try and catch a glimpse of Harry or Draco.br  
After what felt like hours of suspense, Harry come flying out onto the field, holding the snitch between his fingers. An angry and hurt Malfoy was lying down on the grass of the field. In all his glory, harry didn't notice the rouge bluger racing at him. Cindra cried out, but the bluger had already hit Harry's arm with a loud crunching nocie, sending Hary to the ground. Several teachers as well as Ron, Cindra, and Hermoine rushed onto the field. "Ow..." Harry winced, holding up his arm. "I think it's broken."br  
"Not to worry," the flamboyant Lockhart said. "We'll fix that arm in a jiffy."br  
With much protest from Harry, Lockhart tapped his wand against Harry's arm and spoke a charm Cindra had never heard before.br  
Sudeenlt Harry's arm went limp. Everyone gasped. "Well, sometiems that can happen," Lockhart said nervously. "But let's put it this way," he bent Harry's arm in half. "Atleast you won't feel any pain."br  
At that, Madame Pomfrey came rushing over. "He should have been brought straigt the me," she said, lifting him to his feet and rushing him back to the castle.br 


	10. Chapter Eight: Petrified

uChapter VIII: Petrifiedbr  
The next evening, there were rumours spreading of another attack; this time on a student. "It's true," Harry whispered to Cindra in the library. "They brought Colin Creevey into the hospital wing while I was there."br  
It was then that Linda began to worry. She had researched the Chamber of Secrets immediately after the message had appeared on the wall. The monster in the chamber was supposed to rid the school of those unworth to be there. That meant killing the muggle-borns, and she was a muggle born.br  
She rose suddenly, explaining to Harry that she didn't feel well and left. On the way out of the library, she grabbed the book she hadread before, which contained information on the Chamber. As she entered the corridor, she began peering into empty classrooms looking for one where she could be in peace.br  
Cindra settled on one a ways down the hall from the library and prayed that no one saw her. She say down on the floor in the corner of the room and opened the book. She was enveloped in words. Sh read about Salazar Slytherin, about his hatred toward Muggle-borns, and about the supposed Chamber of Secrets.br  
Several hours and five hundred pages later, she heard someone enter the room. Her heart jumped in horror at who it might be. "Cindra?" a soft, sweet voice called. It was Harry.br  
Cindra stood. "He-hello," she said. "How'd you find me here?"br  
Harry shrugged. "Are you avoiding me?"br  
"No!" Cindra was surprised. "Why would you think that?"br  
Before he could answer, Cindra said, "Would you like to stay with me?"br  
Harry walked over to Cindra and they say back down on the floor. He pulled a cloak from underneath his arm. "It's an invisibility cloak. I brought it so you could stay here as long as you'd like."br  
"What time is it?" Cindra was puzzeled at Harry's precautions.br  
"Nearly one o'clock."br  
"Oh-wow, I didn't realise that," Cindra said. She suddenly realised how tired she was. "Thank you for looking for me." Harry's emerald eyes locked with her sapphire ones.br  
Cindra suddenly felt a soft warm hand on top of her's. She looked down at her hand and saw Harry's gently upon it. This was what she had dreamed of, and yet it seemed so awkward and wrong at this moment in time.br  
"What are you reading?" he asked, noticing the book that lay open on the floor.br  
"Nothing...nothing," Cindra said, closing the book and putting it into her bag.br  
"Oh," Harry said, a hint of confusion in his voice. "I brought this for you." He took out a book from underneath his arm. It looked very old, and had no title on it. He opened it up and said, "It's a book of poetry I found in the library. Would you like to hear some of it?"br  
Cindra nodded and Harry began to read. "I lift the silver edged leaf to my face, the elves begin to sing near their silver pools in their hidden realm. The black riders ride with evil's force, on a quest of death the shadow starts extending..."br  
Cindra became engulfed in Harry's voice and drifted gently to sleep in his arms.br  
For almost a month, Cindra hardly saw Harry at all. Him, Ron, and Hermoine were absent from meals fequently and Ginny was also missing quite often. When Linda did see Ginyy, she was always separated from everyond, writing in her diary. When Linda saw Harry, he didn't even give her a passing glance.br  
She was beginning to wonder what she had done to make everyone ignore her. On one occasion, Cindra approached Harry during lunch one afternoon. "Harry, are we going to study together tonight?" she asked hopefully.br  
"No, sorry. I can't," he said nonchalantly, hardly even acknowledging Cindra's presence next to him.br  
"Oh," she said dissappointedly. "I'll see you around then."br  
"Yeah, okay," Harry responded with a wave of his hand--as if to wave her away. She obeyed this gesture and left the table. br  
Later that evening she spotted Harry and Hermoine sitting together in the common room. It was then that Cindra decided to confront Harry. He had risen and was walking up the stairs to his dorm and Cindra cornered him.br  
"I think about you all the time, but I don't need the same," CIndra recited softly. "That's a lie, Harry why have you been ignoring me?"br  
"And don't it make ou sad to know that life is imore than who we are/i?" said Cindra in a quavering voice. "Does the famous Harry Potter think he's too good for a first year like me?"br  
"You don't understand Cindra--Hermoine had been--"br  
"Hermoine? Is that where you've been? With Hermoine?" Cindra accused. Harry was speechless so Cindra continued. "Don't my poems mean /i to you? I wish I could obliviate you from my mind!"br  
At that, Cindra swung around and stormed up to her form. harry was awestruck.br  
Once in the confined security of her dormitory, Cindra broke down into tears. Out of habit, she pulled out her poetry journal and began to write.iSo I'm back on the floor againbr  
Back to memories I thought had fadedbr  
But here I am againbr  
Love is so overratedbr  
It's time for change I hear you saybr  
But change comes slowlybr  
Why do you feel this way?br  
Hugging a golden pillowbr  
Of a joy so fair and sweetbr  
Wow, I never thought that youbr  
Would be my only featbr  
  
White winged doves br  
Lure me into the deepest sleepbr  
The night birds keep watchbr  
And the songbirds sing that my dreams I'll keepbr  
  
But no dreams come to mebr  
Cause you've stolen the dreamer awaybr  
So there's no joy in lifebr  
No joy in life todaybr  
  
In your darkest hoursbr  
Did you think of me?br  
Or did you just sit and wonderbr  
What our lives were meant to be?br  
There's no use trying to pleasebr  
The one that will haunt you foreverbr  
No matter what you dobr  
I'll be in your endevourbr  
Time passes slowlybr  
When I'm locked inside this hallbr  
Instead of soaring highbr  
All I did was learn to fallbr  
The music's playing softer br  
Than it ever did beforebr  
If all you had to do was answerbr  
Then why'd you shut the door?br  
  
But no dreams come to mebr  
Cause you've stolen the dreamer awaybr  
So there's no joy in life...br  
  
If all you had to do was answerbr  
And all I had to do was praybr  
Then why did you not answer?br  
There's no joy in life todaybr  
  
Cindra closed the book with a sigh, not even bothering to read over what she had written. It was all pointless. Could it be that she was just another overshadowed, overlooked, hopelessly enchanted Ginny Weasley in Harry's eyes? For all she knew, she very well might have been.br 


	11. Chapter Nine: Draco Malfoy

uChapter IX: Draco Malfoybr  
Cindra read the note again.iMeet me by the lake at 9.br  
  
She shook her head. This couldn't have been meant for her: a Gryffindor mudblood who hangs out with the dream team. Well, correction, iused to/i hang out with the dream team. Since her outburst at Harry, she didn't dare go near them. She tried to think of a rational reason as to why a Malfoy would want to meet her. Heck, she had never even said one word to Draco. How did he even know who she was?br  
Cindra thought more and more about Draco as the day went on. By dinner time she had been reduced to staring at the Slytherin table the entire meal. Back in the common room after dinner, she flew through her homework and left the tower at qwuarter after eight.br  
The early December chill was wonderful. The snow sparkled in the moonlight with every step she took. As she neared the lake she saw a blonde figure standing solemnly. He saw Cindra approaching and smiled. "Hello," he said.br  
"Uh...hi," CIndra said unsurely.br  
He looked at his watch. "Hmm, right on time too. Gryffindors are known for being perfect, eh?"br  
"Excuse me? I don't understand, why did you want me to meet you?"br  
"There's a nasty rumour going around the school that Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin," Draco said cooly. "Since you're his little girlfried I thought you might be able to tell me the truth."br  
"I am /u Harry Potter's girlfriend," said Cindra angrily.br  
"I beg your pardon?"br  
"Look, I don't know who the heir of Slytherin is. But it is certainly not Harry Potter."br  
"Well, you're a fiesty little Gryffindor aren't you?"br  
"Gee...thanks," Cindra said, her sarcastic side kicking in.br  
"So you're really not Potter's girlfriend?" said Draco intently.br  
Cindra shook her head. "Never have, never will be."br  
"Now really then?"br  
"Oh, would you shut up!" Cindra siad with a smile.br  
"What's a little girl like yourself gonna do to be?" Draco teased.br  
Cindra picked up a handful of snow and threw it in Draco's face. He looked shocked. Wiping off his face, he picked up a handful of snow. Cindra got the idea and turned her back to run.br  
Splat! The snow hit the back of her cloak dusting the black cloth in white powder. Soon they had a full-fledged one on one snowball fight going on.br  
After fifteen minutes or so, they grew tired and collapsed in the snow.br  
"Well, that was...interesting," panted Cindra.br  
"Wanna met me out here again tomorrow?" Draco asked hopefully.br  
"Yeah," said Cindra. "I'd like that."br  
"Same time, same place," he said, getting up.br  
Cindra got up as well and they walked back to the castle.br  
"I never thought a Slytherin would actually be nice to me," CIndra siad the following night.br  
Her and Draco were walking around the ground of the school side by side. "Well, we Slytherins can be very surprising."br  
"You know I'm a muggle born right?"br  
"Oh," Draco obviously didn't know. But what he said surprised her. "And your point is?"br  
"I thought you hated us?"br  
"Well, I do. Just...not you."br  
"Oh, uhm...mind if I ask why not?" Draco obviously didn't want to answer, so she continued. "I mean, I'm a Gryffindor mudblood who was in love with Harry Potter. Shouldn't you hate me most of all?"br  
"What happened between you and Potter anyway?" asked Draco, quickly changing the subject.br  
"We just didn't see eye to eye," said Cindra. "That's all."br  
"You sure?"br  
"Well..." Cindra said. "I know this will probably make you sick, but I've loved him even before I met him. When he asked me to study with him that first time I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. And then all of a sudden he just started ignoring me. You don't know what that's like."br  
"Yes," Draco said kindly. "I do...more than you know."br  
It was nearing ten thirty by then, and they started heading back to the castle.br  
"Well, until tomorrow then?" Draco said hopefully.br  
Cindra smiled and nodded. "Until tomorrow."br 


End file.
